


Something He's Never Felt Before

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [30]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Love Confessions, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Doc finally gets around to confessing something very important.





	

__“I love you.”  
The words came unbidden, like a dove taking flight and Doc felt free, as if a great burden had been lifted.  
“I love you too.” Ceceli confessed, smiling. Doc returned the smile,  
“You’ve gotta stop doing that.” He told her, taking her in his arms  
“What?”  
“Saying things that make me wanna kiss you.” He replied, leaning in to kiss her slowly and passionately. They broke apart, panting.  
“I see you aren’t one to deny yourself. You would make a terrible Jedi.” Ceceli commented, a smirk on her face.  
“I only have difficultly denying myself the things I care about.” Doc informed her, pulling her in for another kiss.

T7-01 had searched the entire ship for Ceceli with no luck. Chirping merrily he entered the last place he needed to search. The medbay. The door swished opened and T7-o1 scooted through to find Ceceli and Doc kissing in a very passionate manner. Doc spotted T7-01 first and yelled for the droid to get out.  
“T7 + Jedi = need to speak.” T7 insisted, spinning in a circle to make his point. Doc responded by throwing a scalpel at him.  
“Get out!” He ordered, reaching for some more ammunition. Buzzing with annoyance, T7 dodged a well-thrown med kit and made his escape, locking the door on the way out.

Ceceli looked around, confused. The problem with seeing through the Force was that it could be a little… blurry, making it hard to understand what was going on most of the time through the Force alone. She also had to rely on her other senses, like sound and smell.  
“What just happened?” She asked Doc, returning her attention to him.  
“T7 came in and I drove him off.” He explained, placing his hand on the back of her head.  
“Is that all that happened? I thought I heard the lock click.” She said, feeling even more confused. Doc stepped away, moving to check. A few seconds later, she heard him curse.  
“He locked us in.” She guessed.  
“Yup. At least we have some privacy now.” He replied, swooping over and taking her in his arms.  
“Now, where were we?” He wondered aloud, before trailing his fingers down her arms and taking her hands. He took one up to his chin, pretending to think.  
“Ah yes, I remember now.” He joked, kissing her hand before pulling her close for something far more intimate.


End file.
